Insomnia
by PolkaDottedBoxers
Summary: You think back on how everything changed. All because of one bubbly cat girl. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] In the mood for something romantic. And I needed to write something for my OTP and some headcanon's I guess. Hi. Btw, Human!Stuck. **

* * *

You smelled her vanilla lotion on her smooth milky skin. Her chest rose slowly as she slept, you watching her since you really couldn't sleep.

Your insomnia has been pretty bad. It got worst especially after what happened that night. You don't want to think about it at the moment.

But it'll always be there to haunt you. Things weren't really the same afterwards.

You recalled on how you both met each other. She was the bubbly cat girl who loved wearing large sweaters and was always talking about her favorite shows and the F33LS she always got from her 'purrrecious gay babies'. But you on the other hand...

You were that weirdo goth kid who 'worshiped satan' even though none of that was true. You hated it that people talked behind your back just because you wore too much black, or because you wore face paint. Even in school, you didn't know her. Well, personally.

It wasn't until at a Senior party you ran into your friend Mituna, who was with his girlfriend. He was the only one you could call 'friend', and you stuck by a bit close away from all the drunkards and promiscuous underage girls who were pretty much all over...

"Oh! Kurloz! You should meet a friend of mine! You both will probably get along." Latula adjusted her red glasses, smiling while holding a drink. She removed Mitunas arm from around her shoulder and showed you to the kitchen. There you saw her, in her short black skirt and loose fitting green sweater hanging from her shoulder. She had gray thigh highs and seemed to be missing a shoe. She was sitting in the kitchen counter, smoking with Damara.

"Meulin.. This is Kurloz!" Her giddy green eyes met with your dark eyes. She grinned widely, "A puurr-leasure to met you! Wanna join us?" You turned around to confide in Latula, but she was back beside Mituna. You sighed, and turned back to see her holding a blunt.

"Is it your first time?" She asked. You shook your head, you've smoked plenty of times before, nothing new. You accepted her offer and you both, along with the foul mouthed Japanese school girl were getting higher than the stars and moon that night.

After that the night was a blur, you couldn't remember much. Only bits and pieces... Damara started making suggestive motions with her mouth towards Meulin... Meuling tripping over her feet and you catching her. You both ended up at your house, since you lived closer.

When you woke up beside her, you panicked a bit, thinking you both engaged in some... Ahem... Action. But to your relief, she was fully clothed and so were you.

You both laughed at your hangovers. She lounged around your shabby apartment, which was dark from you not opening your blinds. You hated the sunlight and how bright it was. She was okay with it.

It was weird, she was the last person you'd ever think to be at your house. And yet there she is.

It was a start to a great friendship.

You both visited each other almost everyday after school. And even during school you both would find each other and just chat, laugh, and sometimes behind school smoke. It was a great friendship you had... But there was something in your chest wanting much more...

* * *

She sat beside you, watching TV. Her elbows were propped up against her knees. She was engulfed in the screen. You watched discreetly, not wanting to look creepy. She was pretty. You'd tell her and she would shake her head.

"Ohh noo... Porrim is defur-antly purrretty. Maybe even beautiful. Then there's Aranea who's smart and puuretty! I'm just.. Purrlain. Eh." And that would be that.

She's tugging on her beanie in her hands. Whatever she was watching, she was very into.

"NOOO! Samm! Ruby is just using youu!" You let out a small chuckle and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. You came back and offered some, she looked up at you and smiled. There was a commercial break and she was all yours until the show began again.

You both ate in silence.

"Kurloz... You've been pawfully quiet lately... Is something wrong?" A sigh escaped from your lips.

"Nahh Kitty. Just.. Thinking." Meulin leaned her head against your shoulder.

"You can tell me anything. I'm here fur you." You looked into her eyes, and she smiled sweetly back at you.

Her face inched closer to yours and before you knew it,

She was kissing you.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, but it ended up from the sofa to the floor. You then picked her up from the floor, and took her to your bed.

This experience wasn't new to you. You've had girls from clubs come home with you. Though it was nothing more than one night stands, and once it was over, you'd open the door for them to leave. But not this time.

Your kisses trailed from her jawline to collarbone. She wiggled against you, her fingers digging into your arms.

Your rough hands went up her shirt, groping at her. Her tiny soft moans made you dizzy.

You could never understand why she compared herself to her friends. Okay, maybe she didn't have large boobs like Aranea, nor a tight stomach like Meenah, or even a sex appeal like Porrim and Damara. But she was fucking gorgeous in everyday, and you craved her.

It wasn't long before you stood over her frail body, both pretty much naked.

She had a deep blush across her face, it was cute. You cupped her cheek,

"Do you want to go on? I'll motherfuckin' stop if you want." She looked away for a bit, biting her lower lip.

"No.. I want to go on. Really." You smiled before you kissed her. You then moved down to her neck, one of her breasts, her navel, and stopped above the hem of her dark green panties.

"Shall I continue..." You muttered against her skin. She smirked, "Yes_ puuurrrlease_..." Her purring sent chills downs your spine.

You lifted her legs onto your shoulders, and removed the troublesome piece of clothing away. You then leaned forward and got a taste from her.

Her moans were loud you remembered. She pulled your hair and grazed her nails onto your shoulders.

"_Ohhh Kurrloozz..._" You smirked against her, satisfied on hearing your name from her mouth.

Then the tables were turned and she was onto of you, grinding against your member.

Grunts and groans escaped from your mouth. For someone not very experienced she knew what she was doing. Your hands gripped onto her waist, feelings even more dizzy from all the pleasure. She leaned over and began nipping and biting down onto your flesh. Rough moans echoed through your room and she continued pacing herself.

Your vision blurred a bit, from the dizziness. But you remembered her touch. And how she softly she brushed her lips against your forehead.

For awhile you both lied in bed, staring at the ceiling, sharing harmless kisses. It was concluded that day that she wanted you,

And you wanted her.

* * *

Your friends were surprised by the relationship. But they welcomed it and were happy to see both of you.. Well. Happy.

She recently started college and moved in with you. Things went decent. By the day she went to school and you went to work.

By night you both curled up against each other and either watched TV or went to your room and got intimate. On occasions you had to work late at night at your father's club. Things went well.

Then the nightmares came. You sometimes couldn't sleep at night and you would wake up either in cold sweat or screaming. Now, you were a very loud screamer. And it didn't help that sometimes your room echoed. Meulin had been woken up a couple of times by hearing your scream and would comfort you.

"Shh shh... There there. I'm here. I'll protect you Kurloz. No one will hurt you. I promise..." In your dreams you would see a dark grin with similar make up as yours, covered in blood with shining yellow eyes. It terrified you. Then you'd look by your feet and see a body. It looked just like her's.

Insomnia kicked in, but with the help of pills it settled down, but not the nightmares as much.

Then that night.

Oh... That night.

You remember everything. That's what you hated.

You woke up, frozen in fear screaming. It was like a shriek from a Banshee.

Tears formed in your eyes. There was a blurred figure in front of you shaking, but you couldn't hear anything over your wail.

Your lungs gave out and you stopped... You were stiff for a moment, thinking over what just happened. You realized your bedside was empty.

You got out of bed to see her crouching, holding her ears.

"Oh fuck." You muttered before grabbing her arms. She looked up at you, tears in her eyes. There were traces of blood on her hands, but she didn't notice.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" You both froze. Meulin shouted again.

"KURLOZ? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Oh no... She looked down on her palms. Her eyes widened.

"KURLOZ. WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYTHING? KURLOZ?" Tears flowed down as she looked at you, sobbing. She was deaf.

You ran out of the room. Grabbed your car keys.

And drove.

You don't remember where you ended up, but you didn't care. You screamed at the empty sky.

You hurt her. And there's no way to fix it.

* * *

The doctors examined her, and said that she is deaf, but can slightly hear from her right ear.

She began learning sign language, and so did you. You promised that day to never talk ever again. This mouth of yours was cursed.

And also that day, you decided that it'd be best to break away from her. To just be friends.

She wasn't happy. You remember how she looked. She let out a cry, not wanting to give up what you both had.

She signed to you 'We can still be together. Please...'

You shook your head no. And walked away, hearing her cries behind you. She moved out and got a small apartment near her school.

You both reminded friends, and stayed close. But not that close.

Though she'll sneak up on you, and plant a small peck on your lips.

So now here you are, watching her sleep on your bed.

She's curled up, like a cat. You run your fingers along her shoulder blade.

You still love her. You never stopped.

But it'd be best to leave it.

If only your nightmares would leave the past behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Well, I decided to add on a bit to this. And someone wanted a bit of continuation. So I thought, sure why not? I started thinking of how things went after they broke up, so lets go at it. Human!Stuck btw.**

* * *

You stared at her as she sat on your sofa, watching Supernatural. At the moment she was miles away from you, clenching at her olive green beanie in her hands.

It was cute when she did that. She always did that while intensely watching her shows.

Thinking about it now, she always came to your house to watch these shows. You didn't take much interest in them, TV wasn't for you. But you always welcomed her. It sometimes bothered you at times when she just came over and watched TV nearly ignoring you. It's been like that lately. In a sense you feel as if it's your fault. After the break up things have been sort of... Awkward? Or well, just different.

The flick of your TV snapped your attention back to reality.

"I have to get going. I have some errands to run soon." She picked up her hand bag and slung it over her shoulder. You said nothing, but watched her walk out the door.

"Umm... Call or text me I guess..." You heard her whisper before quietly shutting the door.

Now it was just you alone in the room where she was. You wanted to bang your head again your marble counter for once again screwing up. Every time she said something you never said anything. You just stared at her and watched her go. At this point she'll just slip through your fingers and you'll never have a chance with her ever again.

Running your fingers through your messy curly hair you let out a frustrated sigh and went to your room.

Maybe sleep will help you. Or well, if you can sleep.

* * *

"Hey bro what's motherfuckin' up?" You turn to see your cousin Gamzee, in front of you at the bar. You were cleaning the counters at your Dad's popular club, which you worked at.

"What the fuck you doin' here kid. I thought your dad told you not to fuckin' come here." You let out a grunt as you adjusted the glasses near the drinks, not wanting to have any company at the moment.

"Eh, what the fuck ever. Decided to motherfuckin' stop by and say what's up to my best motherfuckin' bro." He flashed you a goofy smile, making you scowl back at him. For a young teen he was devious little monster. You just turned your back on him and ignored him.

"So... I saw your little kitty lady some time ago..." You heard him mumble.

You jerked your head around and glared into his dark brown eyes.

"What the fuck you say." He gave you a smirk.

"Yeah you heard me. Saw your little kitty lady. She was hanging around that red sweater wanna-be Jesus asshole." You felt an empty pang in your chest echo. At the moment you were torn between punching your cousin in his dumbass face, and running out of this godforsaken club to go beat that asshole to a pulp for being hanging around Meulin. But you couldn't do neither, instead, you just glared down at Gamzee and just turned away.

"You better not be fuckin' lying to me to you little brat." You huffed under your breath, nearly crushing the glass in your hands.

* * *

There she was again in your house, watching some show you honestly didn't even care about. She was sitting on the carpeted floor, scribbling something in her beat up notebook. You stared at the back of her head for a while, wanting to talk about her hanging around... That guy...

"So whatcha doing kitty?" You asked, looking over her shoulder. She looked up at you, staring back with those bright green eyes you loved.

'Um... Nothing really. Just catching up on my shipping wall. And some school stuff too.' She signed.

'You've been busy lately?' You signed back, forgetting for a bit that she couldn't really hear.

'Ehh, yeah. College is furry tough.'

"Busy enough to hang out with that red sweater douche." It slipped out of your mouth before you realized. Meulin stiffened, gripping on her pen.

"... Who told you that."

"Gamzee." She shut her notebook and shoved it in her bag. She stood up slowly and glared back at you.

'What I do is none of your business.' She signed quickly, knowing that she was getting aggravated.

"But I don't motherfuckin' get it. You don't wanna fuckin' hang out with me anymore and you go to him? Really Meu? What happened here?" You asked loudly.

"All we do is just sit around and not talk! I can't hang out with my friend?! I want to do what I want to do!" She shouted, hands balled up.

"I'm sorry i'm so mutherfuckin' boring and shit. God Meu I never thought that. Sorry i've been busy with work and shit. I'm trying my fucking best here and you go off with that douche lying to me sayin' 'oh I gotta do motherfucking ERRANDS.'" You felt the anger boiling in your stomach, you don't understand, you've been trying your best here and she goes off with the guy, probably hooking up with him.

"Well i'm sorry! I didn't expect to go on and meet up with Kankri at the coffee shop! I haven't seen him in awhile and just wanted to catch up with him! It's not like he's my boyfriend or something! And either way it shouldn't matter to you!" You flinched back at that last comment. It sort of struck you in a way, you still cared for her. But after the whole incident you didn't want to risk anything. But regardless, it was all falling apart in front of you, and you'd regret the last thing you were going to do.

You rose up from your spot on the sofa, and glared harshly at her. She slightly recoiled at your stare, and clenched at the front of her sweater.

"It shouldn't motherfuckin' matter to me? You know what, I motherfuckin' give. I tried so fuckin' hard and all it meant to you was SHIT. Fuck this, and I don't give a damn if you fuckin' Jesus boy. I fuckin' give up with you. I don't even wanna see ya anymore." You stomped over and opened the door.

"Have fun fucking your new boyfriend." You hissed.

Meulin slung her bag over her shoulder, eyes watering. She didn't even look at you as she made her way to the door. Stopping quickly, she glared at you, tears threatening to spill. Her lips trembled as she struggled to say her final words.

"And to think I had the nerve to fall in love with you."

It was once that door shut you finally realize.

Everything you had worked for fell apart right in front of your eyes.

* * *

You were lying in someone's bed. Not sure who's. A terrible headache hit you harshly, all you wanted to do now was shower off and try to sober up before work. A hand slithered it's way to your chest.

"Well... About time you woke up~" You turned your head to see some woman, no younger than you, in bed probably naked. It was just another one night stand. Getting up, you went ahead and pulled on your boxers and pants, there was no point inn sticking around here.

"What's the rush hun? Don't wanna stick around and maybe go at it again~?" She smirked as she lie there wrapped in the bedsheets. You pulled your shirt over your head and grabbed your jacket. You ignored the mumbles of the rambling girl, talking about how great you were last night and that she'd like to get to know you better.

Gotta leave quickly before she started to cling onto you.

"You know, I never got to know your name..." You glanced over her quickly. For a moment she reminded you of Meulin. She would always cover herself up with your bedsheets after you both got intimate with each other. She would be so embarrassed about how her body looked. You always loved her body.

"Yeah and?" You muttered as you pulled out a cigarette from your pants pocket.

"I can't know the name of this mysterious man who swept me off my feet?" You gave her another quick look after lighting your cigarette. You hate when this happens. Often rarely you'll find someone who will just wake up after a one night stand, put their clothes on and walk out.

"No." You opened the door and left, ignoring the outcries from the woman who was trying to be nice.

It was bothersome. The sun was right in your eyes and you hated it. There was people everywhere and you hated it.

Fuck this. Fuck that. Fuck everything you just want to go home and just sleep. Maybe you'll call in work and tell them your sick. Your dad doesn't give a shit.

Walking down an alley, you heard some shuffling footsteps. You ignored them, thinking it was just someone lost or something.

"Yo Makara." Turning around, you were barely able to grasp who was calling out to you before being brutally being shoved against the brick wall. You gripped onto the arms that held you by the collar.

"Whale whale whale... If it ain't mister spooky skeleton man. What's upppp? Havefin seen ya in a long time." It was Meenah, the last person you'd expect to see.

"What the fuck you want Pexies. I don't got time for your shit." She let out a humorless laughter, wearing down your patience.

"Aight, ya see Makara, I havefin seen ya in a long time. So I saw ya comin' down this alley and thought 'lemme say hi to my old frond." You glared down at her, then glared at the fella holding you. Meenah noticed the look you were giving the guy.

"Oh, looks like ya never met Horuss here? He's a reely good frond of mine... And also to a certain Cat chick." You caught on to what they were trying to get across. This Horus guy glared daggers into your skull, ready to beat the living shit out of you.

"Okay, so what. Ain't she running off to that Cranky guy or what the fuck ever." The grip on your shirt tightened, nearly choking you.

"Listen here asshole, we ain't seen Meu in awhile. So far from what I heard, she been locked up in her apartment cryin'. And from what Serket been telling me, something happened between ya two. So spill before pony boy here spills ya blood errywhere."

You glared at her, scowling.

"I just said that... I gave up tryin' to be with her. And that she could be happy fucking Jesus boy." Without a hesitation Horuss punched you, sending you face first into the ground. Meenah stood over you, shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Ain't you a prick for sayin' shit like that to Leijon. Whale what did I expect from someone like you. A piss poor excuse of a frond. Ya know she fucking loved you Makara. Ya never deserved her in the first place." Meenah turned on her heel and walked away.

"Go on ahead and have fun with Horuss. I'm pretty sure he has somefin ta say to ya."

A shadow loomed over you.

It wasn't your day at all.

* * *

You stood outside her door, clutching onto your arm. For a quiet and jittery guy, he can sure pack a punch.

You weren't sure if you should knock and apologize, or leave and just let the whole relationship fall apart. It was already broke, and well, you weren't sure how to fix all this stuff.

Well for starters you can apologize.

You knocked on her door, and waited. It felt like you were waiting for some bad news from the doctor or something. You stared at the floor, ignoring the increasing pain in your face.

There was a slight shuffling behind the door, and a lock being undone.

"Yes." It sounded like a small squeak, you nearly missed it. The door opened more and then came to a halt. A pair of dull eyes staring at you. She held a blanket over her tiny form, and it looked like she just woke up. She had a hard time trying to say something, her lips trembling, as if she wanted to cry.

"... What do you want." She quietly mumbled, looking away from you. You did this. You broke her heart and made her hide from everyone.

"I... I came to say sorry." She didn't say anything, and kept her eyes on the floor.

"Look, I never meant any of that stuff. I just... Was jealous I guess." Still nothing. At this point you might as well walk away since she probably hates you with a passion.

"Come inside, it's a bit chilly outside." You didn't even question anything. You just followed her like a lost puppy and walked inside her tiny apartment. It was dark from the blinds being shut, but either way it was getting dark. She walked into the kitchen pulling out a drink from the fridge.

"You want something to drink. I have tea, milk, coffee..." You shook your head and sat on her couch, Meulin following you. There was a moment of silence, the only sound heard was the ticking of the clock that hung near her kitchen.

"What happened to you. Looks like you were someone's punching bag." She cupped your face, her thumb running along a scrap on your cheek.

"Uh.. Yeah... I ran into some people- Ouch." You flinched as she accidentally pressed down on the bruise right under your eye. She signed sorry to you, which you responded back with 'It's ok'.

Once again, you felt the awkwardness creeping in. You don't want that, you want to go back to where you both lied next to each other, legs tangled.

"Meulin. I'm sorry."

'I know.' She signed. "I'm just, I don't know. I'm trying to recover." You grabbed her hands and kissed them.

'I love you, I hope you know that.' She blushed slightly, staring at the carpet.

"I love you too..." You didn't even care anymore, you just held her face and kissed her. You missed the feel of her, even her presence. Every tiny thing reminded you about you.

"I missed you" She murmured against your lips.

"So have I." You hummed.

This time you'll make sure not to screw things up.

* * *

**[A/N] Okay so I sorta went a bit ooc at the end. I'm pretty sure you guys would be more pleased with having a happy ending rather than me making you all rip out your hearts and cry. I sorta just drabbled at the end, i'll probably make something wayy better and more more canon if I got the time.**

**Anyways sorry if it's rushed or anything. **


End file.
